drupaldocfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
드루팔 7 기본 제공 설치 프로필
The Standard profile has several core modules enabled. It has more default configuration set up, including several default admin tools. This profile does more to show what core can do, and can save site building time by having defaults for common use cases. The Minimal profile has only a few very basic modules installed. This profile is useful if you only want very specific features, or if it will take more work to undo the defaults provided with the Standard profile. 자세히 his table shows what extra modules will get enabled with the Standard profile: Modules enabled by profile Module Minimal Standard Block x x Color x Comment x Contextual Links x Dashboard x Database Logging x x Field x x Field SQL storage x x Field UI x File x Filter x x Help x Image x List x Menu x Node x x Number x Options x Overlay x Path x RDF x Search x Shortcut x System x x Taxonomy x Text x x Toolbar x User x x Note: There are core modules not enabled in either profile, and those are not included in the table. It is correct to say that Database Logging and Block are the only two modules that are enabled in Minimal. The other modules are required by Drupal. Update Status depends on the user choosing updates during installation. Structure Content types Minimal - There are no content types to start. Standard - 2 premade content types, Basic Page, and Article Basic Page - not promoted to front page, comments disabled, author and date not set to display, rdf mapping 'foaf:Document' Article - a default taxonomy named "Tags" enabled. Set to display author and date info, comments enabled. Comes with an image field. The image field has an rdf mapping of 'og:image', 'rdfs:seeAlso' and the tags field has a rdf mapping of 'dc:subject' Menus Both - 4 default menus. The Navigation and Management menu blocks appear by default in Bartik's first sidebar, and the user menu is printed in the upper right. Minimal - The menu module is not enabled. Menus cannot be added or edited under Structure > Menus until the Menu module is enabled. Standard - Default home link in the Main Menu Blocks Minimal - The default Bartik theme has the following blocks enabled: System help in the Help section Main page content in the Content section Navigation, User login, and Management in the Sidebar first section Standard - The default Bartik theme has the following blocks enabled: System help in the Help section Main page content in the Content section Search, Navigation, User login in the Sidebar first section Powered by Drupal in the Footer Appearance Minimal Bartik is the default theme and the default admin theme Standard Bartik is the default theme Seven is set as the admin theme, and set to appear when editing or creating content Global and Bartik initial theme settings are the same. Configuration Account settings Minimal - no default roles, no default admin role Standard - There is a default role for administrator, who is set as the default admin role. User pictures are enabled. Text formats Minimal - One Plain text format (default with drupal) Standard - 3 text formats, Plain text, Full HTML, and Filtered HTML Media Standard - has three default styles: thumbnail, medium, and large (Minimal does not have the Image module enabled.) Database tables installed Minimal - 48 tables installed in the database Standard - 73 tables installed in the database Enjoy your fresh pre-configured Drupal installation.